fairy tail y los chibi devil
by natsu1000
Summary: ellos regresan de una mision y al final tiene que cuidar bebes que van ser sus nuevos hijos Natsuxharem LaxusxCana GajeelxLevy GrayxJuvia seran las principales parejas
1. Chapter 1

Natsu y su equipo venían de una misión todos venían cansando de la misión

Hola bienvenido dijo Mira

Hola Mira dijo Natsu

Como les fue pregunto Mira

Nos fue muy bien aunque estamos cansados respondió Natsu

Estoy agotada dijo Lucy que estaba rescatada en una mesa

Mira me das un pastel de fresa dijo Erza

Ya te lo traigo dijo Mira

Creo que voy a casa dijo Gray saliendo del gremio

Adiós Gray dijo Erza comiendo su pastel

Natsu-san no vas a comer algo pregunto Wendy

No tengo hambre creo que yo también me voy a descansar dijo Natsu

En ese momento entro al gremio Gajeel y Laxus que habían regresado de una misión

Oi salamander dijo Gajeel

Que pasa Natsu dijo Laxus

Oi Gajeel , Laxus dijo Natsu con la mano arriba saludando

Te reto a una pelea salamander dijo Gajeel

No estoy cansado para pelear para otro momento dijo Nastu

Natsu se fue del gremio para ir a su casa junto con Happy

Buenas noches dijo Natsu

Buenas noches Natsu dijo Happy

En ese momento arriba estaban hablando dos demonios

Él es muy bueno para ser el padre dijo el primer demonio

Tú crees que será un buen padre dijo la madre demonio mirando al padre

Es fuerte, muy protector y muy confiable dijo el demonio

Creo que será un muy buen padre de nuestro cuatro hijos dijo el padre demonio

Bueno si estás seguro yo confió en lo que dices dijo la madre demonio

Pero podrá cuidar a cuatro bebes dio el padre demonio

Bueno ustedes son los único que tienen cuatrillizos y creo que los hermanos deben estar juntos dijo el demonio

Está bien cuida muy bien de mis hijos dijo la madre demonio y soltó a sus hijos en la cama de Natsu

Lo mismo pasó con Gray, Gajeel y Laxus mientras ellos dormían cuando despertaron

Buenos días dijo Natsu

Natsu miro que en su cama había cuatro bultos abrió su sabana y vio a cuatro bebes

Que paso cómo es posible que haiga cuatro bebes dijo Natsu

También les paso a Gray, Gajeel y Laxus con una cra de shock

Los cuatro salieron disparados de sus casas con sus bebes en brazos en caso de Natsu con ayuda de Happy las cuatro se encontraron en camino del gremio

Tú también salamander dijo Gajeel

A ustedes les paso dijo Natsu mirando a los tres

Cuando le paso pregunto Gray

Anoche dijeron los tres

Bueno al menos tienen uno dijo Natsu

Cuantos tienes pregunto Laxus

Cuatro respondió Natsu

Bueno mejor vámonos al gremio y luego vemos que hacemos dijo Gray

Los cuatro se fueron al gremio y cuando entraron todos los vieron en estado de shock al ver a los cuatro hombres con bebes en brazos

Gajeel con un bebe dijo Levy en estado de shock

Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa para hablar mientras que el gremio todavía estaban en estado de shock y dejaron a los bebes que jueguen por el gremio mientras ellos hablaban sin descuidar de los bebes

Como pso esto pregunto Mira a los cuatro

No se contestaron los cuatro

No saben cómo paso dijo Erza mirando a Gray y Natsu

En verdad no sabemos cómo paso dijo Natsu y Gray tratando de que Erza no los ataques

Él bebe de Laxus estaba jugando con Cana

Parece que le agradas dijo Laxus a Cana

Él bebe de Gajeel estaba jugando con Levy mientras le leía un cuento Gajeel miraba desde lejos

Los bebes de Natsu estaban jugando con Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Mirajane

Tu tiene cuatro pregunto Mirajane

Parece que si respondió Natsu

Me gustaría saber de dónde vinieron dijo Gray mientras tenía a su bebe en brazos

Yo puedo responder eso dijo un hombre que entro al gremio

Quien eres tu pregunto Natsu

Un director de una guardería respondió el hombre

Dime que son los bebes dijo Laxus

Ellos son de demonios y ustedes son sus nuevos padres así que buena suerte dijo el director

Como qué demonios y padres dijeron los cuatro

Los bebes demonios necesitan padres humanos para desarrollar su padre y así poder usar su magia así que felicidades dijo el director

Bueno al menos nos ayudaran pregunto Gray

Claro le podrán enviar a nuestra guardería nosotros los cuidaremos por la mañana y ustedes por la tarde dijo el director

Está bien los cuidaremos dijeron los cuatro

Ahora que estamos de acuerdo ustedes serán los padres y ahora quien van a ser la madre dijo el director

Los cuatro hombre sus ojos y comenzaron a verse

Queeeeeeee gritaron los cuatro


	2. las familias de fairy tail

Queeeee! Gritaron los cuatro jóvenes padres

Claro, no van a creer que cuatro hombres que apenas saben cuidarse de sí mismo van a poder cuidar a bebes demonios sin la ayuda de alguien más para ayudar y ser la madre de estos bebes para así repartir la responsabilidad dijo el director

Creo tiene razón dijo Laxus

Aparte todos tienen excepto él dijo director mirando a Natsu

Salamander tiene cuatro bebes dijo Gajeel

Parece que tendrás problemas cabeza de flama dijo Gray

Como harás para cuidarlos Natsu dijo Laxus

Bueno ya veré para cuidarlos pero los cuidare como lo haría Igneel dijo Natsu

Ya saben cómo se van a llamar y quien van a tomar el papel de madres para los bebes dijo el director mirando a los cuatro

El director saco unos papeles que eran actas de nacimientos y dijo quién va primero

Ve tu primero Laxus dijo Gray

Laxus comenzó a ver a una mujer para que tomara el papel de madre para su bebe demonio vio que él bebe estaba jugando con Cana y que se llevaba bien con el bebe entonces pensó que sería una buena madre para su bebe

Por favor Cana ayúdame se la madre del bebe dijo Laxus

Como crees soy muy joven para ser madre dijo Cana

Por favor es la primera vez que te pido un favor dijo Laxus

Está bien pero seremos responsable los dos dijo Cana

Laxus y Cana con su bebe en brazos que estaba mirando a su futuros padres con sonrisa cosa que Cana y Laxus no pasaron por desapercibido y también le sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar con el director

El director coloco el acta de nacimiento

Nombre del bebe dijo el director

Que es niño o niña pregunto Laxus

Es niño su hijo respondió el director

Niño Cana y Laxus pensaron en un nombre después de hablar

Ya lo tenemos dijeron al mismo tiempo Laxus y Cana

Nombre: Rai Dreyar Alberona

Padre: Laxus Dreyar

Madre: Cana Alberona

Gremio: Fairy Tail

Así que le pusieron Rai a su hijo todo el gremio e quedo felicitando a los nuevos padres

El siguiente es Gajeel dijo el director

Gajeel ya tienes a la madre de tu bebe pregunto Gray

Gajeel miro a Levy que estaba con su bebe dormido en brazo de ella pensó que sería una buena opción para ser la madre se acercó a ella

Levy quisiera ser la madre del bebe pregunto Gajeel con cara roja

Está bien dijo Levy toda sonrojada Jet y Droy con cara de decepción de ella aceptara ser la mdre del bebe

Levy será la madre dijo Gajeel

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa él bebe en brazos de Levy dormido y el director comenzó a hablar

Es niño o niña pregunto Gajeel

Es niña respondió el director

Los dos comenzaron a hablar para poder poner un buen nombre a su hija

Ya tengo el nombre perfecto dijo Levy

Nombre: Akari Redfox McGarden

Padre: Gajeel Redfox

Madre: Levy McGarden

Akari que clase de nombre es ese dijo Gajeel es mejor que nombre que tu pensabas y cállate o sino lo despertaras dijo Levy

Siguiente dijo el director

Voy yo dijo Gray

La madre del bebe pregunto el director

Yo me hare cargo solo dijo Gray

Bueno si tu crees podre yo lo respeto dijo el directo

Antes que preguntes es niña dijo el director

Ya tienes el nombre pregunto el director

Si lo tengo el nombre de mi hija dijo Gray con su bebe en brazos que estaba jugando con la manos de su padre

Comencemos dijo el director

Nombre: Ur Fullbuster Loxar

Padre: Gray Fullbuster

Madre: Juvia Loxar

Antes de que de que el director tache la palabra de la madre Juvia coloco y firmo con su nombre siendo legalmente de la madre de la bebe lo cual sorprendió a Gray que no podía evitarlo porque tenía a su hija en brazos

Juvia que haces reclamo Gray

Esta es oportunidad para tener un hijo y una familia con Gray-sama dijo Juvia sonrojada y Gray se rindió

Sigue Natsu Dragneel

Natsu recogió a su cuatro bebes de Erza, Lucy, Mira y Wendy que estaba jugando con ellos y se habían encariñado con los bebes que les gustaría ser su madre y criarlo como su hijo pensaban las cuatro las chicas las cuatro se decidieron ser las madre de su bebe

Quien es la madre pregunto el director

Eh dijo Natsu mirando a alguien que le pueda ayudar

Yo soy la madre dijo Mira guiñando un ojo a Natsu

Erza no sé qué atrás por se había encariñado con uno de ellos y no quería perderlo quería críalo junto con Natsu

No yo soy la madre dijo Erza

Lucy se sumó a la pelea por los bebes que quería ayudar a Natsu por que le había ayudado en el pasado

Yo soy la madre dijo Lucy

Wendy quería ayudar a su amado Natsu también sería una oportunidad para tener una familia con su amor platónico

Si Natsu-san quiere yo puedo ser la madre dijo Wendy con una cara roja todo el gremio se quedó en shock

Decídanse quien es la madre dijo el director

Hay cuatro bebes y cuatro chicas así porque no una para cada una sugirió Natsula cuatro chicas aceptaron la idea de Natsu

Primer bebe y primera madre dijo el director

Antes que preguntes tienes dos niñas y dos niños dijo el director

Natsu y Mirjane se sentaron en la mesa para poner reconocerla con su hija

La primera es niña dijo el director

Que linda dijo Mira con su hija en brazos

Mira ponle tu nombre a ella dijo Natsu

Nombre: Karin Dragneel Strauss

Padre: Natsu Dragneel

Madre: Mirajane strauss

Mira se fue con su hija en brazos mientras Natsu se quedó para poder que los demás bebes coloque su apellido

Siguiente bebe y siguiente madre dijo el director

Quien va pregunto Lucy

Yo dijo Lucy

Un niño es el segundo dijo el director

Natsu tu ponle el nombre dijo Lucy con su hijo en brazos

Está bien dijo Natsu

Cual va ser el nombre de tu segundo hijo pregunto el director

Natsu se pensó cual sería un buen nombre para su hijo ya lo sé dijo Natsu

Nombre: Mao Dragneel Heartfilia

Padre: Natsu Dragneel

Madre: Lucy Heartfilia

Siguiente bebe y siguiente madre

Ahora quien va dijo Natsu

Ahora yo voy dijo Erza

Ahora es una niña dijo el director Natsu le da Erza él bebe para que lo cargue

Erza tu escoge el nombre dijo Natsu

Erza comenzó pensar el nombre que pondrá a su hija la miro y vio como miraba con una sonrisa

Ya sé el nombre dijo Erza

Nombre: Akiko Dragneel Scarlet

Padre: Natsu Dragneel

Madre: Erza Scarlet

Erza se retiró con su hija en brazos y se sentó en el bar y comenzó hablar con Mira viendo como su hijas estaban jugando y Lucy estaba jugando con su hijo

El último bebe y última madre dijo el director

Es niño dijo el director

Wendy se acercó son su bebe en brazos se sentó junto con Natsu

No eres muy joven para ser madre dijo el director mirando a Wendy

Si eso creo respondió Wendy

Buena suerte dijo el director

Wendy escoge el nombre de nuestro hijo dijo Natsu Wendy se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras nuestro hijo casi se desmaya pensaba que era un sueño tener un hijo con la persona que había amado desde que la salvo

Wendy está bien pregunto Natsu

Si estoy bien respondió Wendy

El nombre de tu último hijo dijo el director

Nombre: Yuki Dragneel Marvell

Padre: Natsu Dragneel

Madre: Wendy Marvell

Wendy se retiró con su hijo en brazos y se sentó junto con las nuevas madres del gremio comenzaron hablar mientras que los nuevos padre estaban hablando con el director

Como ya tengo los nombres de los bebes y de los padres creo que me retiro dijo el director

Cuando podemos dejarlos en la guardería pregunto Laxus

Mañana pero solo lo cuidamos de lunes a viernes los fines de semana ustedes se encargan también puede quedarse en la guardería y cuidarlos dijo el director

Nos vemos mañana dijo Natsu despidiéndose del director

El hombre salió del gremio pero antes les dio la dirección

En ese momento ingreso en maestro y vio a los bebes que estaban en el gremio pero lo que se sorprendió fue al ver a Laxus con un bebe en brazos

Laxus que haces un bebe dijo Makarov

Los cuatro les contaron lo que paso y de los bebes y que ahora son los padres

Ah ya veo dijo el maestro

Así es como paso abuelo dijo Laxus

Así que soy bisabuelo dijo Makarov con una risa

Dónde está mi nieto pregunto Makarov

Aquí esta abuelo dijo Laxus llamando a Cana

Cana le trajo y se lo dio a Laxus paraqué se lo dé al maestro y quien es la madre dijo Makarov

Es Cana dijo Laxus

Qué bueno dijo Makarov

Cuando acabo la fiesta todos se retiraron del gremio Gray fue con Juvia y su hija en brazos Gajeel se fue con Levy y su hija Cana acompaño a Laxus con su hijo en brazos

Bueno ya me voy dijo Natsu

Te acompañamos dijeron las madres de sus hijos

Se fueron a la casa de Natsu con sus hijos en brazos

Gracias por su ayuda dijo Natsu

Mañana vamos a venir para llevarlo a la guardería dijo Mira

Está bien dijo Natsu despidiéndose de las chicas

Los bebes se quedaron dormidos y Natsu a su lado

las demas familia tambien durmieron con una sonrisa en sus labios


End file.
